Stuck In The Ice
by Rose to the MAX
Summary: Max and the Gang are at Dr. Martinez's house when a freak snowstorm hits, trapping the six claustrophobic bird kids and Ella in the house for a week. Will Iggy ever figure out what the noise under his bed is? Will the flock figure out how to work the toaster? Will Max realize her real feelings for Fang? Will this ever stop sounding like a commercial? Read to find out!
1. The News

**(I/T/S/B/W/R/L: Iggy the sexy beast who Rose loves note of I/N for short) Rose: "There are multiple things wrong in that. First, you are not a sexy beast, and second, I DONT LOVE YOU!" Iggy: "Stop denying your love for me, bella, my love. Just go with it." Rose: "PLEASE! No twilight references." :(**

**(A/A/A/R/N: The amazing and awesome Rose's note, or for short, R/N)**

**(P/A/B/W/N: Patrick the amazing and best writier note, or P/A for short)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Rose: "Iggy, get your sorry butt down here too do the disclaimer!"**

**Iggy: "No"**

**Patrick: "Igster, just do it."**

**Iggy: "No Pat! I'm tired of Rose bossing me around! Even though she's undeniably and irrevocably in love with me. Also, this couch is very comfortable."**

**Patrick: "Iggy, seriously. She's gonna kill you."**

**Iggy: "I'll take my chances. I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than a feeble human _girl_."**

**Rose: "Sexist pig. Hmmm, Iggy, I bet that stalker fan-girl would just love to kidnap you again. And since I've already kidnapped you from her, it won't be much trouble then..."**

**Iggy: "No no no. calm down there Rose. *awkward laugh*"**

**Rose: "Then..."**

**Iggy: "Jeesh! No need to be so pushy! Gosh. Ok here it is: I do not own myself or the rest of the flock. J.P does. I was forced to say this by the evil and manipulative Ro-"**

**Rose: "awkward laugh* Don't listen to anything Iggy says. He doesnt know what hes talking about" Muffled voice of Iggy in background. **

**Patrick: "Haha. Little did Iggy know that Rose is a black belt in both karate and tae-kwon doe."**

**Rose: "Well then, time to get this show on the road! Here is Chapter one of Stuck in the Ice: The news"**

**Max Pov:**

"What do you _mean_ we are stuck inside for the next week! *noise from other side of phone* What does SNOW have to do with this!" I was pacing the floor of my mom's (Dr. Martinez. Gosh, it was so exciting to say mom!) house as I talked on the phone with the stupid snow clearer upper dude **(A/N: Sorry forgot what their called again. Help? I'm so stupid! I/N: Such a shocker there. A/N: *low growling*) **. Apparently, the snow outside the house was too piled up too clear with a snow mobile, or even attempt to go outside! My wings were out wide behind my back, itching to fly. Yes, I said wings.

Me, Fang, Iggy **(I/N: Thats me! A/N: No igiot, its santa clause. I/N: Really?! A/N: *bangs head against table*)**, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel all have wings, a _gift_ to us from the most sick, horrible group of humans of all time. The School. And no, not the school you go to every morning and provides you the joy and happiness of learning, **(A/N: Ya. Suuure School is all full of joy and happiness)** but the evil group of scientists who experimented and tortured us for 10 years, improving our stamina, strength, and speed. Also, they did so many experiments that we only had 98% human DNA. The other 2% is We could all fly extremely well and could take out a full grown human man easily, even 6 year old Angel. We had managed to escape from there 4 years ago and are now roaming free across the countryside, peacefully enjoying life. Oh, and did I mention that there are Erasers following us every where trying to kill us? And that I'm supossed to save the world!

So here I am, a claustrophobic mess (That, children, is what happens when you're only thing to call home for ten years is a freakin' DOG CRATE. Yet another reason I hate the school) from being stuffed in Dr. Martinez's new house in stupid Pennsylvania! Who knew Pennsylvania could be so snowy! And now there was a freak snow storm locking all of us in Moms house, and for, supposedly, the whole week! Stupid Mother Earth. You probably are confused, so let me rewind to this morning.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this line break has a pet chihuahua~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Flash back to this morning:**_

I woke up to the sound of giggling in my room. _What the heck is waking me up so early. It's like.. _I squinted my eyes slighjtly open. _1:30. At least that's what the watch of the guy sleeping next to me shows. Wait, A GUY!_

So as you see, I woke up next to a guy, all clad in black and as tough as a brick wall. I tried to pull away, but his arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. His hold was really tight, as if he was scared someone would take me from him. _Well crap. _By now, you should have guessed that the guy next to me was the one and only Fang. I remember Fang and I were up late last night talking, _we must have fallen asleep! Next to each other on my bed... _This thought brought on another onslaught of giggles. I only know one person who can read minds...

I slowly raised my head from my from comfy pillow ; I.E Fangs chest. Standing in the door, were Nudge, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy and _Angel_. Nudge was snapping pictures with the phone my mom gave her. _I KNEW that was a bad idea!_

"What are you doing in my room." My voice was a deadly calm, and I felt pretty badass.

"Oh, Maxy dear. The better question is, what is _Fang _doing in you room? Iggy answered. He knew how much I hated that name, **(R/N: See Iggy! Even Max hates your ridiculous nicknames!) **but decided to let it slide. **(I/N: But SHE lets it slide, which you never do *pouty face) **I had bigger issues to deal with. I slid myself out from under Fangs arm, the slight movement waking him up. He opened his eyes blearily and smiled when he saw my face. But then frowned at the glare on my face. He turned to see Nudge, Angel and Ella giggling and squealing, Iggy wiggling his eyebrows, and Gazzy whispering something in Iggy's ear, which made him snicker.

"What the-" Fang was cut off by the torrent of words from, well, you can guess who.

"ZOMG FANG! YOU AND MAX ARE SO IN LOVE AND YOUR GONNA MARRY AND HAVE 3 KIDS NAMED SHADOW, NICK " I heard Iggy mumble something under his breath at that sounding like "more like F-nick." **(P/N: S.O.F reference) **"AND—pmphchdi" Gazzy's hand (thank god) slapped over, you can guess, Nudge's (ding ding ding!), mouth.

"Gosh Nudge. My ears are bleedi- DID YOU JUST LICK ME!" The Gasman's hand flew off her mouth and started wiping his hand on his shirt. Nudge slapped high fives with Ange and Ella as Gazzy ran out of the room to , I suspect, the bathroom.

"So, young lady, you have a lot of explaining to do." Ella said in a demanding tone.

"Well _Mom, _I don't have to tell you anything but, WHOA! LOOK AT THE WINDOW!" I have the attention span of about a peanut, and was looking out the window n my room, when I saw it was completely covered in something white.

"Max, stop stalling we all know what your doing so just explain what happened with you and Fang last night because we deserve to know or we're calling Dr. Martinez." said Nudge in one breath. Meanwhile, Angel and Gazzy, who had returned with many hard looks at Nudge, were walking to the window, pulling aside the light blue curtains to reveal the rest of the window. A sharp intake of breath was heard from Iggy, as he said:

"Ange? Gazzy? How come I can... _see you? _Is there any snow around, or is max's wall white, but I thought it was blue and..."Of course! Iggy can see when the background is white, or as we learned in Antarctica, snow, which is white so that makes sense... Never mind.

"What the heck?" I said as the past conversation was wiped out of their minds (thank god) and we all neared the window. It was completely covered in... snow? Fang pushed opn the window with all his strength (which is a lot. Just look at his biceps. So strong and toned and- back up, delete delete delete. Forget that past thing. _Did I really think about Fangs biceps. His unbeleivably toned biceps and- Shut up inner fang-girl!_

"Wow. This must be really stuck, if my incredibly large muscles couldn't open it." Fang shot me a cocky smirk and I almost melted onto the floor. **(I/N: Thats just gross ewwwww. R/N: If Fang grinned at me, I'd melt. P/N: I second Iggy's movement.) **

"Ha. ha. Fang, you couldn't budge a leaf, let alone a window with those scrawny little muscles." I was lying through my pearly white teeth (if I say so myself). "Let me try." I say while flexing my muscles. I put my hand against the cold glass suface and push. And push and push and push. And kick. And scream. And hit it with a lamp. _Well, that worked. _I thought as all the snow from outside came tumbling through the broken window. I was on the 2nd floor, so my window was pretty high up. We all looked out at the scene before us. The snow stretched on for miles and miles, covering the roof of every house, and effectively locking us in.

**End Flashback:**


	2. Who's missing?

**(I/T/S/B/W/R/L: Iggy the sexy beast who Rose loves note of I/N for short) Rose: I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU!**

**(A/A/A/R/N: The amazing and awesome Rose's note, or for short, R/N)**

**(P/A/B/W/N: Patrick the amazing and best writier note, or P/A for short)**

**Thank you to those magical two people who added me (Patrick: And me! Iggy: And don't forget the Iggster Rose: *Face Palm) to their favorites/follow list. It made my day. Me and Patrick will try (Rose: The operative word being try) to update every day. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Rose: And for tonights disclaimer we are bringing someone very special in.**

**Iggy: Who? OMG IS IT EDWARD CULLEN! *hyperventilates**

**Rose: * face palms * No Iggy. It is not.**

**Patrick: Isn't he a fictional character? **

**Iggy: He is real. Soooo real.**

**Rose: ewwww Iggy. You got Issues.**

**Patrick: Well... who is it?**

**Rose: Oh., ya, sorry, It's my... DOG GENEVIEVE!1**

**Iggy: Your dog has a weird name..**

**Rose: I dont care. So Genevieve, what do you say?**

**Genevieve the Golden Retriever: RUUUUFFFFFFF! (translates to: Iggy tried to feed me chocolate cake which is poisonous to dogs.)**

**Rose: WAIT... WHAT! *runs after already retreating Iggy**

**Patrick: I guess it's just me again. We do not own Maximum Ride. Or star wars. Or snow. But we do own the plot. **

**Chapter 2: Who's missing?**

**Max POV**

So now you see why I am freaking out on the phone. 6 claustrophobic bird kids locked in a house is NOT a good idea. The flock is crowded around me, eagerly awaiting my answer. Angel ran up the stairs while I was on the phone and was back down now decked out in... Snow gear? I never said she could play outside, or thought it for that matter. She must have assumed.  
Angel, I never told you you could go outside.  
These are not the droids you are looking for. **(A/N: STAR WARS!)**  
Angel...

"Well?" Nudge asked impatiently. Ohhhhh I thought. They don't know whats happened.

"Ok guys, here's the issue. I know we've all noticed the snow buildup around us, but there's a big issue. The snowmobile is unable to get through the snow, so we are stuck in here for the next week. " This last comment brought on a lot of unneeded words from the Flock. Like seriously, asking " Your joking right?"is just a waste of words. Do you think I'm joking?! Words are precious **(I/N: Like food. Mmm R/N: Does your life revolve around food Iggy? P/N: It's not like yours doesn't. You made me get up 5 times to get you food. R/N: And now the world knows. )****  
**  
" SHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUPPPPPP". Now that got every bodies attention. All the heads turn to me, as if I'd grown a second head. **(I/N:wouldn't be that surprised if that happened to Rose. R/N: How many times do I have to threaten to kill you!)** "All right. So we know that we are in here for a week. That means no flying and less food **(R/N: FOOOOOD!) ** In my head, I also added "putting up with each other."

"Why does Angel have snow gear one? If we can't go outside it doesn' t really make sense. And we won't be able to fly? I can't not fly! Yesterday you said we would all go out flying today! NOOOOO!" Nudge sank to her knees dramatically at this. Ella face palmed in the background and Angel held back giggles._ This is gonna be a long week._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Don't read this. MACARONI!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Fang POV: **

It had been an hour since the "meeting", and I needed to find Max to tell her a very crucial piece of information that I had left out at the meeting. I was walking down to her room and, surprise surprise, she was in there. She turned at the slight sound of the door creaking open _Damn_ I thought. _If the door was open then I could have sneaked in and scared the hell out of her. _And yes. Those were really my thoughts.

"Hey Fang." She said without turning around. She had her wings spread out wide behind her, her eyes trained on her window. I could guess how much she wanted to jump out and fly, but we knew it was too dangerous. All the houses looked the same and if another blizzard struck, we'd be stuck. Her dirty blonde hair was down her back, wavy and knotted as usual, but I was still struck with that odd feeling to run it through my fingers. Put that one lock of hair that always came out behind her ear. To stare into those beautiful caramel eyes for hours. To put my lips against her soft one- back up, delete delete delete. Finally she turned around when I plopped myself onto her bed. The one that I had been fast asleep on this morning. Why did they have to come in and ruin anything! But back to more pressing matters.

"Earth to Fang. Earth to Fang!"

"Yeesh! Someones a little impatient today!

"Well, I just wanted to know why you came into my room!" This would be a little awkward. I crossed my fingers behind my back and prayed that she wouldn't flip.

"Max, have you noticed that someone very important is missing from this house?"

"Who, Total? Oh, hes spending the winter with Akila in Alaska." Wow, I guess I'll just have to say it myself

"Um, Max, not Total. I'm talking about... Dr. Martinez."

**Sorry It's kinda short. But tomorrow I probs will have a longer one up! Don't kill me! (hides behind Patrick) Iggy: Ya! Don't mess with my lady! Rose: I'm not your lady!**

**From now on I'm gonna have a sort of "song for the day" thing. I put up lyrics to a song, You guess in the comments! **

**Song of the day:**

Oh simple thing where have you gone?**  
**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**  
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**  
**


	3. Responsibilities

**(I/T/S/B/W/R/L: Iggy the sexy beast who Rose loves note of I/N for short) Rose:I'm not even gonna say anything about that. Iggy: Cuz you've finally given into your true feelings? Rose: UGH!**

**(A/A/A/R/N: The amazing and awesome Rose's note, or for short, R/N)**

**Rose: Well, as you've probably noticed, Patrick (the traitor) is missing from the above (^^ an arrow for those of you stupid enough to not know what above means. Like, Really! Iggy: So the arrow points to above wher... Patricks missing! Rose: *face palms).**

**Iggy: He is missing because he ditched us to go to some person's sleepover.**

**Rose: Leaving me alone with Iggy *disgusted look**

**Iggy: You wanna do something while we have the house to ourselves? *wiggles eyebrows**

**Rose: EWWWWWWWW. *Runs to bathroom to puke**

**Iggy: Anyway, the bright side is that me and Rose are going to a Kelly Clarkson tomorrow! So if you look up where Kelly Clarkson's next concert is, you'll know where we live.**

**Rose: runs back in* Stalkers. Somehow, Iggy made the person taking me take him too. Sorry Elizabeth!**

**Iggy: Anyway, thank you to the two reviewers, BasementKat and To Kill A Blonde, who reviewed the past two chapters :)**

**Rose: And now to the story, but wait, there's more... I AM NOT A MAN! I'M NOT EVEN SURE IF IGGY IS, BUT WE SURE AS HELL DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, OR THE SONG AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Iggy: Hey! I'm a man!**

**Rose: Ya. Because every man squeals when theyve been "invited" to a Kelly Clarkson concert.**

**Iggy: Just read the story all ready, will ya? Before she says anything more annoying!**

**Max POV:**

So, after that shocking piece of news, I sat there quietly and processed the information. HA! If you believed that, go read my past books and then come back, because you really have learned nothing about me. ***************** Done reading? Good. So heres what I ACTUALLY did:

First I yelled "Your kidding right?" Allright, I know I said that before, but I'm not exactly right in the head right now! Seriously, we were in this house without adult supervision. Now, I know that we've been alone without an adult a lot, but this is her house! This will be a long week.

Next, I ran around the house screaming "MOM!" at the top of my lungs. That got the rest of the kids attention and they suddenly noticed she was missing. Iggy was slightly smiling though, as if he knew all along. _That evil boy..._ He probably knew all along and just wanted me too freak out!

Then, I started looking in closets, as if she'd be hiding in them. All right, it's not my most brilliant idea, but I've seen much weirder things in my life!

After that, **(R/N: These are a lot of transition stuff I/N: You know how much our English creature yelled at us for using the word stuff! R/N: You mean English teacher, right? I/N: Nope) **I called her cell phone a bunch of times. And when I say a bunch, I mean like a kabillion. I called her cell, the veterinarian office, the voice mail, the train station (it could happen!) and even the neighbours house! None of them picked up. Except our very angry neighbours, in which our conversation ended abruptly of the power shorting out. _This is just wonderful. Now I have to ebntertain these kids the whole week without the magical T.V._

Now I was being bombarded with questions on where she was and sobbing from a certain _Nudge. _She wouldn't shed a tear if an Eraser knocked the wind out of her, but if she's told she's left in a house alone with apparently "us" and no sane person, she'd die, or worse, get my fashion sense. I simplay explained to her that she'd already spent her whole life wit us so she was so far gone this week wouldn't make a difference. Apparently, that didnt help at all since she started sobbing even harder. _Well there goes one mind. 6 left. _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~This linebreak is very sensitive. STOP HURTING ITS FEELINGS!~~~~~~~~~~~**

Now we were stuck with the whole responsibilities thing. Me, being the amazing leader I am, gave everyone their jobs, and may I say, did it very well.

"Iggy, you're the chef. Ella, assistant chef." They made goo goo eyes too each other. Something was going on between them... "Nudge, you are the clothes washer. Since the powers out, you'll have to do them by hand." Luckily, Dr. Martinez had a backup generator, but we didn't want to break it so we only used electricity for vital things. Like cooking, water, heating, baking cookies... Important stuff like that. "Gazzy, Angel, you both help Nudge get the clothes and help her wash them." And that left Fang. And me of course but I already had my job. Leading. Or as the flock says, sitting around eating cookies while yelling at them. But that is SO not what I do. There! The perfect job for Fang. "And Fang." I said while turning to face him. "You will be the cleaning maid." Fangs face turned to one of shock.

"Aren't girl's supposed to clean stuff!"

"UGH! You are so sexist. Allright Fang, if it makes you feel better, I will take a break from my very hard and tenous jobn of leading" Iggy and Gazzy snickered. "I will help you clean. Now everyone, chop chop! We got work to do!" What had made me say that I would actually work with Fang! At least now I would be able to spend some quality time with him...

"MAX! MAX! THE TOASTERS ON FIRE!" And the drama begins.

**Rose: Like? Hate? Don't care? JUST REVIEW! I update every day but I might not be able to tomorrow since I have the concert. **

**Iggy: OMG I CAN'T believe WE ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO A KELLY CLARKSON CONCERT!**

**Rose: See what I mean about hum not being a girl?!**

**Iggy: hmmph**

**Rose: Stop being such a baby Iggy!**

**Last Chapters song: Somewhere Only we know by KEANE**

**This Chapters song:**

And now when all is done**  
**There is nothing to say**  
**You have gone and so effortlessly**  
**You have won**  
**You can go ahead tell them****

Tell them all I know now**  
**Shout it from the roof tops**  
**Write it on the sky line**  
**All we had is gone now**  
**


	4. THE TOASTER!

**(I/T/S/B/W/R/L: Iggy the sexy beast who Rose loves note of I/N for short) Rose: No, just no.**

**(A/A/A/R/N: The amazing and awesome Rose's note, or for short, R/N)**

**(P/A/B/W/N: Patrick the amazing and best writier note, or P/A for short)**

**Rose: THE CONCERT WAS AWESOME! (the kelly Clarkson concert I went to yesterday.**

**Iggy: YA! I got a huge poster for my room :)**

**Patrick *face palm. I'm soooo glad I didn't go. I wouldn't want to be sourounded by a buch of hot screaming girls. *Note. The. Freaking. Sarcasm**

**Rose: You are such a sexist pig!**

**Iggy: See Rose? It isn't just me!**

**Rose: You are more of one though. I saw you eyeing that girls belly button ring the whole time.**

**Iggy: Jeaulous much?**

**Rose: *face palm**

**Patrick: We are not genius masterminf=ds who came up with the idea of mutant children and we don't own Iggy (Rose: Which means we can kick you out on the streets any day Iggy *evil laugh) or the flock or anything else but this plot. And our imaginations (Rose: unless Iggy managed to explode them again. Iggy: That doesn;t make any sense!) Read now.**

**Rose: Demanding much?**

**Chapter 4: **

_Last time:_

"_MAX! MAX! THE TOASTERS ON FIRE!" And the drama begins._

"Angel! I'm coming!" What had they done this time! Iggy and Gazzy with their pyro ways, Angel pushing it over in a fit, Nudge hitting it while she's talking, a ninja jumping through the window with a cinnamon scented candle exploding the toaste- Ok, the first ones the most likely, but the last one could happen! Our lives are crazy enough for it to happen.

The first view I saw as I slid down the banister was Angel hugging Celeste on the floor under the coffee table. Then there was Iggy and Gazzy cackling evilly, Nudge and Ella painting her nails as if nothiung was wrong, a huge fire on the taster in the middle of the kitchen,  
Fang standing really hotl- wait, backup backup.

"THE TOASTERS ON FIRE!" I ran around the fire to under the sink. I quickly brought out the fire extinguisher, but bumped my head on the kitchen couter. "Ouch" I muttered. I quickly hit the nozzle on the can and emptied the whole can on the huge fire. On hindsight it might have been too much, but hey, I panicked.

"ALLRIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"

"Well, for one, the toaster was on fire. Tsk tsk maxie poo. I thought you would have figured tha out." I spun around just as I remembered the laughing _culprits. _

"IGGY! GAZZY! We. Need. To. TALK!" I gave them my famous _Maximum ride _glare as they marched after me up the stares. I spunt to face them at the top, all badass like.

"Well well, what do we have here." I said as I stroked the persian cat in my arms. Ok, some of it might not have been true, but I said that!

"Two little **(Iggy: I ain't little!)** pyro's who thought they could blow up out=r toaster, which since we don't have electricity is rather strange, and thought they could get away with it." I gave them both my killer glare, which Iggy miraculously ignored, **(Iggy: Maybe because I'm BLIND!)** but I saw Gazzy start to crumble.

"Max! How dare you accuse us of such a thi-" Iggy started but got cut off by Gazzy's outburst of:

"OK! WE did it!" I nod knowingly at them as Iggy gave Gazzy a reproachful look, which was pretty good for a blind kid.

"So, what do you think the punishment for two little pyro's like you?" Iggy and Gazzy shared a fearful look.

"How about no T.V for the rest of our stay?" Iggy said seriously, but I could see underneath his lie.

"Hmm, that would be a good idea, except for the fact we DON"T HAVE ELECTRICITY!"

"It was worth a try buddy." Gazzy said while nudging Iggy.

"How about, you, Iggy, stay in your room for the rest of the week, except for your job and for meals, and you Gazzy stay in your room for the next two dyas, same conditions as Iggy."

"WAIT! How come Gazzy gets less punishment than me!"

"Well Iggy, It is because he stepped forward to tell your guilt instead of you. He gts some leniency."

"UGH! You are so partial!" Iggy whined like an immature 3 year old as he stosmped off to his room, slamming the door when he walked in.

"BE BACK OUT TO MAKE DINNER IN AN HOUR!" I yelled to his room.

"Gazzy, you gotta go to your room too." I said as I elegantly descended the stairs IE; tripped on my shoelaces and fell down them. Just as my face was about to come in contacxt with the floor, strong toned arms caught me. I felt strange sparks on my skin where he was touching it. I raised my eyes to beautiful obsidian ones, and a mouth in my favorite crooked smile.

"Thanks Fang, but you can let go of me now." Ok, I don't do damsell in distress well, shoot me!.

"Oh, right." Fang said as if he just realized his arms were on me. He retracted them, and I immediately missed the warmth.

"Your arms are really warm." Oh GOD! DID I SERIOUSLY SAY THAT! STUPID STUPID STUPID *bangs head on table.

"Hmmm, well are you cold?" Fang said smoothly, with the hint of a smile on his perfect, immaculate lips. Lips that if I just leaned in a little I could co- back up, delete delete delete.

I slightly nodded my head. Fang slowly reached out his arms, and encircled his arms around me. I leaned into his arms and breathed in his Fangy scent. Oh, if guys had a cologne like this, all the girls would faint. Did I seriously think that?

"And said it too." CRAP! I SAID THAT! What did he think? Did he hate me? Did he think I was weird? Did he never want to see me again? I decided to voice these thoughts, but got cut off by his lips when I got to the middle. HIS LIPS!

I leaned into the kiss, slightly parting them. His tongue slightly prodded the skin, as if asking permission. I opened my lips a little wider and Fang quickly shot in. Our tongues battled for dominance, **(Patrick: This is really gross. * plugs ears* I'm not listening I'm not listening!" Rose: What are you, 3?) **but he won. I raised my hands to his silky black hair and tangled my finger in it as he slid his hands betwween my wing blades.I was about to do, well, I really don't know what I was about to do, but was interupted by some coughing from the kitchen room, accompanied by giggling. **(Rose: Right there ^^ Is a full paragraph of Fax. Enjoy)**

Fang and I quickly pulled apart and were met by the gazes of Ella, Nudge and Angel. Ella was taking on that sisterly stance, Nudge wiggling her eyebrows, and Angel looking quizically looking at Fang, as if she were reading his min- WAIT! SHE"S A MINDREADER!

_No dip sherlock. _Angel spoke in my head.

"I KNEW something was going on between you two! You two just had a full out make out session and Fang is looking at you so lovingly" That made me turn to him but he had looked away before I turned. "and now I expect you two are gonna start dating, and speaking of perfect relationships, did you know about the Kristen Stewart/ Robert Pattison scandal? Ella thinks that It's all about publicity but I don't. Also, Taylor Lautner is way hotter than him, especially when he takes off his shirt and -pmmph."

"THANK YOU ELLA! My ears are bleeding." Hjow she got from me and Fang kissing to how hot Taylor lautner looked without his shiurt, I don't know. I was just really confused.

"Well, Max. I demand you tell me what happened between you and Fang, right now and before you came here. Tell me right now, or no more chocolate chip cookies. Ever." Now there was one threat I couldn't refuse.

**Rose: Since I wasn't here yesterday, I decided to make an extra Faxy/action packed chapter today. I hope you liked it!**

**Patrick: And if you did like it, please review. We don't want to keep writing if there's no audience. Also, we update every (well almost every) day and that takes a lot of effort, so we would appreciate a review. Even a simple letter (like the letter q) would be appreciated. Ask our favorite song, food, animal, anything, and we will answer. **

**Iggy: In other words, REVIEW!**

**Rose: What they said ^^.**

**Last Chapters song: Impossible by Shontelle. **

**This Chapters Song:**

They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me  
Young love murder, that is what this must be  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone  
Alone

The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed  
Young love murder, that is what this must be  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone  
Alone

**P.S: Keep in mind these are some of my favorite songs, so if you haven't heard of them, LOOK THEM UP ON YOUTUBE!**


	5. The Note

**(I/T/S/B/W/R/L: Iggy the sexy beast who Rose loves note of I/N for short) Rose: No, just no.**

**(A/A/A/R/N: The amazing and awesome Rose's note, or for short, R/N)**

**(P/A/B/W/N: Patrick the amazing and best writer note, or P/A for short)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Iggy: Dun dun duna dun BATMAN!**

**Patrick: face palm***

**Rose: What... was that?!**

**Iggy: My melodious singing LA LA LA LA!**

**Patrick: *gagging**

**Rose: What's up with Pat and * today?**

**Iggy: I really don't know.**

**Patrick: So, just so you know, me and Rose (Iggy: AND IGGY!) don't own the flock or anything in this story BUT the plot. Yada yada yada.**

**Chapter 5: The note**

_Previously:_

"_Well, Max. I demand you tell me what happened between you and Fang, right now and before you came here. Tell me right now, or no more chocolate chip cookies. Ever." Now there was one threat I couldn't refuse._

**Fang POV:**

So, after that... talk with Max, and Ella's request on our relationship, I decided to leave while they talked. I sneaked up to my room (invisible if I must say) and sat on my bed. Then, my raptor hearing heard Iggy's rapid footsteps, quickly approaching my door. I heard his hand unnervingly open my door and he literally _fell _into my room.

"FANG FANG!" Oh god. What was up this time.

What's up." And you may be wondering "that's all he said?!" but I have the reputation of the silent emotionless wall to keep up.

"What's up. WHAT'S UP! THERE IS SOMEONE IN MY FREAKING ROOM!" Well, this is more weird than I thought...

"Are you sure?"

"YES! One second, I'm laying on my bed thinking about...stuff" Obviously he means Ella. God, that boy has had a crush on her forever. "And then A SQUEAKING SOUND CAME FROM UNDER MY BED!" Iggy started hyperventilating then.

"Iggy, how could someone get in your room? We have a mind reader in the house, there's you there 24/7 thanks to your punishment, and not to mention the huge snowstorm outside!" Wow. How Nudge manages that every 3 seconds I don't know.

"Just come check Fang. Just to make sure, ya know? It could be an... INVISIBLE ERASER! Or, another... um bad guy!" *face palm.

"Oh, so little Iggy wants me to look under his bed for monsters? Isn't that cute."

Iggy didn't answer and just kept walking. We finally entered his room (the walk across the hall was just. So. Far.) and I bent down to look under his bed. There was... Nothing there! Surprise surprise. IO heard Iggy's breath catch behind me, but it was probably his hyperventilating again. I brought my head up (hitting it on the bottom of the bed) and came up.

"Well, Iggy" I said as I "dusted" off my hands. "There are no rabid erasers, racoons, or humans under your bed. Now I am going to leave." I walked out to see Iggy trying to look calm. I'm a pretty good emotion reader, and I could see Iggy was still nervous, but was trying to cover it up. Oh Iggy... I thought as I walked out of his room.

Just as I was exiting the door, I felt a slight draft behind me, as if a window was open. _Why would Iggy open the window? It's snowing? _I had got back to my room by then and had flopped down on my bed and was too lazy to go back. _Eh, It's probably just one of Iggy's experiments. _

**Iggy's POV: (Iggy: YAY!)**

As Fang entered my room and looked under the bed, I _listened _around the room (since I couldn't look? Get it? Never mind...) And heard a slight whistling from the window. _I didn't leave it open?_

I looked with my sightless eyes, and saw clearly that there was in fact a white background, and in front of it, was a note, clearly just placed by someone exiting through the window.

**Gazzy POV: **

I was laying on my bed thinking about how blowing up the toaster hadn't been a good idea, but the potato and the pen were sitting right next to it, just _waiting _to blow something up.

Iggy suddenly burst through the door, holding a strange pink note in his hands, apparently wet. I sat up straight in my bed and whispered urgently:

"Iggy! We are punished if you remember, and can't be out of our rooms! If Max finds out, I will be punished for as long as you!" OK, that may have sounded slightly conceited, but Iggy already was punished for the whole week, and his job let him out a lot at least! HE go t to spend all his time with his crush while I only would see Nudge once in while. OK, I might have a little teensy weensy of a crush on Nudge **(Iggy: IE; Humongousour size! Rose: BEN 10!) **but I couldn't be cooped up in my room!

"Oh, forget that Gazzy! Just tell me what this note says. I can feel its pink and has darker pink written on it. WHAT DOES IT SAY!" He demanded, thrusting the paper about 5 inches to the right of my face. I pulled my hand up, pulled his arm to the right position. I snatched the note out of his hand and started to read it in my head.

Oh... That's weird, why would someone like Iggy?.. WHAT!... Why would they want to hurt Ella?... Ohh, that's why... EWWWWWWWWWW...

"Umm, Iggy? You might have a teensy stalker problem." Iggy's eyes widened in realization.

**Max POV: **

After a very awkward talk with Ella and Nudge about all my and Fang's romantic interactions, which Fang wasn't there to help with (thanks a lot Fang!) , A high shriek sounding unlike a hyena's mating call **(Patrick: Scarring picture right there) **came from Gazzy's room.

_Oh no! Erasers? _I thought as I bounded up the stairs two at a time. I passed Fangs room, who was passed out on the bed, Iggy's, whose door was flung open with the window open and no Iggy, and finally Gazzy's.

I flung open the door to find Gazzy reading something to Iggy, who had a look of shock on his face. Relief washed over me just as anger rolled it's way in.

"YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED! THAT MEANS IN YOUR ROOMS, ALL THE TIME! NO INTERACTION!" Iggy turned around with the most solemn and serious look on his face I've ever said as he spoke these exact words:

"Max, I have a crazy fan girl stalking me." After about three seconds of thought, I was rolling on the floor laughing. **(Rose: ROFL!)**

**Rose: Ooooh. A cliffie. You guys can probably guess what that letter read. How did you like the multiple POV's? I love Gazzy! He's so cute!**

**Iggy: What about me? *pout* I'm so cute * bats eyelashes. ***

**Patrick: * face palm***

**Rose: I am, scarred for life. So... review! We reply to every one so just pm or review! **

**Patrick: What she said.**

**Iggy: Ha ha. That's what she said. Those are hilarious.**

**Rose: *thumps Ig****gy on head * Sexist pig.**

**Last chapters song: ****The Harold Song by Ke$ha**** and not all her songs are about getting high a and drunk. This one's really sweet.**

**This chapter's song:**

There's a place that I know**  
**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**  
**If I show it to you now**  
**Will it make you run away****

Or will you stay**  
**Even if it hurts**  
**Even if I try to push you out**  
**Will you return?**  
**And remind me who I really am**  
**Please remind me who I really am**  
**


	6. The Stalker

**(I/T/S/B/W/R/L: Iggy the sexy beast who Rose loves note of I/N for short) Rose: No, just no.**

**(A/A/A/R/N: The amazing and awesome Rose's note, or for short, R/N)**

**(P/A/B/W/N: Patrick the amazing and best writer note, or P/A for short)**

**Rose: OK guys I am sooooo sorry Pat and I haven'[t posted in so long. It's just that the computer was seriously NEVER free. Also, I may have procrastinated a little bit...**

**Iggy: She means a lot a bit.**

**Patrick: You do know that makes absolutely no sense Iggy?**

**Iggy: And your problem with that is...**

**Rose: BREAK IT UP!**

**Iggy: Yeesh  
**

**Patrick: Ya Rose. Take a chill pill.**

**Rose: UGH!**

**Iggy: Luckily the above weirdo's (Rose: Look who's talking.) don't own me or the flock, or else our books would have been discontinued LONG ago. That tis all.**

**Rose: That loves about! And we'll recall, when time runs out!**

**Patrick: Ahh WallE.**

**Iggy: A quality film**

**Rose: *face palm**

**Chapter 6: The Stalker.**

**Flashback: **

_Iggy turned around with the most solemn and serious look on his face I've ever said as he spoke these exact words:_

_ "Max, I have a crazy fan girl stalking me." After about three seconds of thought, I was rolling on the floor laughing. **(**_

**Max POV:**

So after my intense laugh out fest, I was sober **(Rose: HAYMITCH! Patrick: Sorry guys. Anything hunger games related makes her go crazy.) **enough to listen to the note. It was written in loopy pink handwriting on a lighter pink sheet of paper. There were heart borders along the top and bottom and rose vines creeping up the sides. It read:

Dear my perfect and wonderful Iggykins, **(Iggy: All of that is true. I am wonderful and perfect. *thump Rose: That was the sound of my shoe hitting his face. Hehehe) **

I have been watching you for a while now, and I have decided to proclaim my undying love for you. I love your beautiful strawberry blonde hair and that little freckle you have on your butt. **(Rose: I am gagging while writing this) **

Also, let that Ella b**** know that if she makes any moves on you my cutie, she will suffer the consequences. Iggykins, don't eat any of her food this week. Iggy is MINE ELLA! MINE! And nobody in all of the USA, no person that there is or was, is ever gonna bring mee down **(Rose: Wicked reference!) **

And I'm not going to relay the rest of the note because well we want to keep this PG 13. This goes WAY over to R. *shudder.

"So Iggy. This may be a problem." I said to the shaking boy in front of me.

"A problem. A PROBLEM! THIS GOES WAY PAST _PROBLEM_! THIS IS INTO FREAKING DANGER ZONE! THIS RANDOM GIRL IS STALKING ME! SHE KNOWS I HAVE A birthmark on my butt AND SHE THREATENED TO HURT ELLA! O when I get my hands on her..."

"Woah there bulls-eye, don't flip out." Iggy was about to interrupt me but was shushed by the talker herself. Nudge. Apparently, while I was reading the letter the rest of the kids had snuck in. I felt Fangs gaze on my back and saw Ella trembling in front of me. "No rash decision. OK Iggy, this is just one small girl. I think you can figure this out on your own. Just, keep an eye on Ella."

"So, does that mean my grounding is done?" Of course that's what he thinks about at a time like this.

"Sadly, it has been _postponed_ (notice how I said postponed instead of done) until further notice. You too Gazzy, since it wouldn't be fair. Now everyone, BACK TO YOUR STATIONS!" At that everyone either; skipped out of the room, pulled out their cellphone and started texting the person right next to them (Ella and Nudge), flopped back onto their bed, took my hand in their big ones an pulled me out of the room or started brushing their golden locks with their pink brush. Iggy was the one skipping. Wait, PULLING ME OUT OF THE ROOM!

"Max, we need to talk." Oh god, not this again. Fang always wanted to talk about us, but did we really need to talk! Isn't like a picture worth a thousand words! Oh, I should sign Nudge up for some art classes.

Fang dragged me to his room and closed the door. As I was pulled in I saw Ella and Nudge wiggling their eyebrows at me. I stuck my tongue out like a spoiled three year old and turned to Fang.

"Yes Fangles?" I could see Fang didn't approve of my nickname, but he went on plowing right ahead.

"Max, I like you. A lot." Oh. That was unexpected. _Oh Max, you knew it would happen eventually. GET OUT OF MY HEAD ANGEL!_

"And?" I realized I had been standing there for some time without giving Fang an answer. Fang removed his hand from mine, and I immediately missed the warmth. Irrationally, I pulled his back into mine and said;

"I like you a lot too Fang." And with that Fang started kissing me. Again. For the second time that day.

My first instinct was to flee. But I just told the boy I liked him. Did that mean we were- My thoughts were cut off as Fang put his hands between my wing blades and deepened the kiss.

_Oh this is heaven. _I thought as Fang pushed me back against the door. My hands traveled up to his silky black hair and tangled in it. Fang hesitantly put his hands at the hem of my shirt, asking, so to speak, if he could, you know. In answer, I just stepped closer, if that was possible.

Fangs hand went under my shirt and traveled up to my bra. He fingered the elastic just as, Aww crap.

Iggy burst through the door we were leaning on. We both slammed against the opposite wall and quickly detached ourselves from each other.

_Thank go d Iggy can't see. _I thought. That would have been AAWWKKK-WARRRD.

"MAX! FANG! ELLA'S HURT!" O god. The stalker girl has made her first move in a long game.

**Rose: Well, there is that chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**Iggy: REVIEW IF YOU DID! **

**Patrick: And stop reading if you don't.**

**Rose: PATRICK!**

**Patrick: Rose!**

**Iggy: IGGY!**

**Rose and Patrick: *stare at Iggy**

**Iggy: Sorry. I thought we were saying names!**

**Rose: *face palm.**

**Last chapters song: Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. SOOO GOOOD!**

**This chapters song: **

**I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine**

Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you 


	7. Movie Night

**Rose: This is the game of the elephant master try to keep up as we go faster.**

**Iggy: *clap clap, awkward turtle, clap clap, unicorn horn**

**Rose: *clap clap, unicorn horn, clap clap, awkward turtle **

**Iggy:*clap clap, awkward turtle, clap clap, unicorn horn Rose:*clap clap, unicorn horn, clap clap, awkward turtle Iggy: *clap clap, awkward turtle, clap clap, unicorn horn**

**Patrick: SHUT UP!**

**Rose: WE weren't even talking!**

**Iggy: Ya, we were just clapping and making animal signals. **

**Patrick: I have a migraine *walks off to get aspirin**

**Rose: OK, I am so sorry we didn't update for what is it, a week!**

**Iggy: It's just that school started...**

**Patrick: And Rose was being lazy! *from far away**

**Rose: OK that may be a small part but...**

**Iggy: Big part.**

**Rose: All right, out there reading this is my friend from school Elizabeth. So... HEY ELIZABETH! Now you feel special :)**

**Patrick: Poor Elizabeth...**

**Rose: OK so we don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. And we don't own Elephant master. But whoever does, they are GENIUS!**

**Patrick (from kitchen): THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON OF ALL TIME!**

**Iggy: No! That game is awesome Patrick!**

**Patrick: *face palm**

**Rose: we do face palms a lot, don't we...**

**Chapter 7: Movie night**

**Last Chapter:**

"_MAX! FANG! ELLA'S HURT!" O god. The stalker girl has made her first move in a long game._

**Fang POV:**

Max and I rushed down the stairs to see what happened, but didn't need to go down all the way. Halfway down the steps was Ella on the floor with a... dart? In her neck.

"Me and her were walking down the steps and I slipped my hand into hers and then this dart came out of no where and hit her in the neck!"

"This stalker girl will pay.." Max said dangerously. If I weer that stalker girl, I'd start running.

Max bent down to Ella and propped her up against the wall. First she checked her pulse, and Max's relieved grin was all the answer we needed. Then, Max gently pulled out the dart. She shook it hard and a little piece of paper unlike the first note in Iggy's room fell out. I stooped down to pick it up and placed it in Iggy's hand.

"Another note! ZOMG THAT IS SO CREEPY! Wait what happened to Ella! She is like up against the steps like a rag doll and there's blood on her neck! Is she OK! Wait her pulse is fine. Do unicorns have pulses. And if they do, do you check for them on their hooves or something?OMG ZEBRAS HAVE HOOVES! I SAW THIS AWESOME BLACK AND WHITE MUSTACHE DUCTAPE AT FIVE BELOW AN-pmmbnph" Nudge had entered the building.

"MAN, you can talk!" Said Max, who had just shoved her sock in Nudges mouth. Nudge spit it out quickly and started scratching her tongue with her teeth to get rid of the taste.

Meanwhile, Iggy was standing like a goldfish, opening and closing his jaw. Max slinked over and read the note, with the occasional gasp from Nudge who was reading over their shoulders. I being the good Fang I am, just watched them. Gazzy climbed down the stairs and tried to read over Nudges shoulder, but he was too short. Where Angel was, I have no idea. He joined me in the land of watchers, though he was watching Nudge while I was watching Max.

She liked me! She said she liked me! And we were at second base and she felt so good and my max, I mean max, was so perfect. Does that mean we were boyfriend and girlfriend!

Suddenly, Max jolted up and announced;

OK, so this stalker girl shot Ella with the dart because she was holding hands with Iggy. Ella will wake up in about, well apparently now." Max said as Ella blinked open her eyes. Iggy and Nudge immediately bent down to help her up. "OK, and also, the stalker girl recommended Ella stay away from Iggy so that she doesn't have top permanently take her out." Ella shook her head just as Iggy said yes.

Ella stared at him in shock as he explained.

"Ella, I really like you, but I don't want you to get hurt. I think it really is best if, until we get this mess sorted out, we stay away from each other." Wow. That was the most serious I've ever heard Iggy.

"Well then. I suggest that we all go back to our jobs like before. Sadly, Ella is the only one here remotely good at cooking here other than Iggy and will have to continue helping him. Just no romance." Max said. She made eye contact with everyone and we all stood stock still. "Well, then, what are you waiting for! GO!" We all scrambled to our "stations". Me and Max got to work on cleaning the house, which had already gotten tremendously dirty.

**Time skip to dinner:**

**Max POV:**

So we all sat down at the table to a feast that Iggy and Ella had layed out. Luckily, Mom always had enough food stocked to last through a zombie apocalypse, so we were fine. I couldn't believe the nerve of that stalker girl! Threatening my sister! Bu there was nothing to do about it. I can't believe someone actually likes Iggy! I'm still confused about Ella's decision... **(I/N: HEY! R/N: Well, it's true...) **

After dinner ended, I decided we had to do something entertaining. SO I made a split second decision. During dinner the power had come back on and Ella and Nudge had immediately curled their hair, checked fashion blogs and other girly stuff. The power was still on so:

"OK GUYS ATTENTION!" Everyone's head swiveled towards me. " All right. Since the powers on and we are all bored, I think we should have a movie night!" I said, clapping my hands together at the end of the sentence. Nudge and Ella squealed and went to pick out movies, with Iggy, Angel and Gazzy quickly following. Fang and I slowly walked into the room to see each of them already with a movie in hand.

"OK, My movie choice is Hannah Montana: The movie." Angel sai- wait... IGGY SAID THAT! Is hook my head in disapproval but said it was fine. After all, who knows when the power will go off...

"OK! I PICKED THE NOTEBOOK SIONCE IT IS LIKE SO SAD AND ROMANTIC AND I WATCHED IT ON A PLANE ONCE AND I CRIED LIKE WHAT ARE TEARS MADE OF! ZOMG ONCE AND EYELASH GOT STUCK IN MY TEARDUCT AND IT ITCHED SO BA-" She looked around to see Angel already saying her movie. Effectively cutting her off.

"Mine is Care Bear the movie. WE have to watch it Max." She said, pulling out the Bambi eyes. Resist max. RESIST! But in the end, I just couldn't. I nodded begrudgingly.

"I picked Titanic." Ella said. Short and sweet. Perfect.

"Well, Mine is Matrix." Gazzy said. I had heard that was a good movie... Hey! A teenage bird kid had to know some things!

"I have shutter island." Fang said. I nodded at him, smiling. Angel and Gazzy shouldn't watch that though...

"And I want to watch... THE HUNGER GAMES!" Everyone cheered at this. Who doesn't like the Hunger Games! **(R/N:" Tow words. Josh. Hutcherson...) **

We watched in this order:  
Hannah Montana: The movie. It wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be... But still bad. Then, Care Bear the movie. Angel stared wide eyed the whole time, yelling "CARE BVEAR STARE" Whenever they were in "danger". Kids these days. Then we watched Notebook, which I have to admit, teared me up a little. Yes I know. The great Maximum Ride almost crying, but the movie really got me. Right here (points to heart). Nudge, Ella and Iggy were full out bawling (yes I said Iggy), Gazzy and Fang were standing stoically straight. At some point Fang put his arm around my waist and Gazzy hugged Nudge. Weird... Angel fell asleep halfway through. Fang and I carried her up to her bed and headed down. Then we watched Titanic. It was way over dramatic and once again the same thing happened, except Fang Gazzy and I were holding back snickers at the end. Yes, I know, cold hearted, but did you see him while he was drowning! Good stuff... Then we watched the good movies. First, Matrix. That kinda confused me, but it was still cool. Then, Shutter Island. Nudge and Ella squealed and shrieked a lot, Iggy once in a while, Gazzy twice, and I yelled once. That was because Fang growled in my ear halfway through... Then, the one we have all been waiting for: THE HUNGER GAMES! All of us other than Angel had read the books and loved them. I liked the first one the most though. The whole movie., Nudge and Ella drooled over Josh Hutcherson. I kinda laughed when Cato died. I mean, he looked drunk! Nudge Ella and Iggy cried while Rue died, I laughed at the game makers beard, and Fang snickered at some parts. Gazzy had fallen asleep after Shutter Island.

Movie night ended at 8 am. Wow, long time. WE all fell asleep and slept the rest of the day. Movie night was all in all, pretty good.

**Rose: Wowza, that was a long chapter.**

**Iggy: REVIEW!**

**Patrick: It's kinda hard to write without the inspiration of reviews.**

**Rose: SO, REVIEW!**

**Patrick: Or follow,**

**Iggy: Or Favorite,**

**Rose: BUT MOSTLY REVIEW!**

**Last Chapters song: We are never ever getting back together by Taylor Swift (I am a total swiftie)**

**This chapters song:**

What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you? **  
**What if I kept the hand me downs you won't grow into? **  
**And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through? **  
**But what if the miracle was even getting one moment with you **  
**

**PS: This song made me cry ;( This is my favorite part^^**


End file.
